Bizarre Bender
by himayamata
Summary: "Time to face your permanent fate, Avatar." This earthbender wants to kill the Avatar for some reason (It will be reveled in the future chapters) With a new kind of bending, he will be known as the most dangerous enemy that Korra has ever faced. Will the Avatar survive this one? Just read and find out...
1. Chapter 1: Bizarre Enemy

**This is my second fanfic...**

After Korra defeats the Equalists, the gangsters plans to hire an assassin to kill her. But this person is more dangerous then Amon and the Equalists.

**NOTE: I don't own these Avatar/Legend of Korra characters. I only own this Bizarre Bender.**

**Chapter 1**

Another good night in Republic City where the streets are now crowded with couples having their time with their loved ones, a man enters a local bar in his slick suit and hat with a Water Tribe crest. He meets up with two street goons who are just waiting for him. One is a firebender and the other is an earthbender.

"Is he here?" The waterbender asked the two benders.

"Yes." They replied, keeping their heads down.

"Are you sure he can do it?"

"Indeed. He is the only bender who can do this ability." The Earthbender said. He points out where that bender is. "I heard that he was once an officer of the United Forces. He joined in some kind of a secret program or something—"

"I don't need to know his history." The waterbender saw the man in a dark jacket, drinking tea at the corner of the bar. The three gangsters walked towards him to make a deal. "Are you the infamous—"

"Yeah. The one and only. What do you want?" The man takes another sip of his tea.

The gangster is feeling anxious when he is near that person who has the most incredible and dangerous bending ever. "I… I want you to…"

The bender turns to him and showed him a chair, "Take a seat. You two, there are two empty seats over there."

The firebender and the earthbender quickly looked for a seat to take as the man and the waterbender starts to talk. The man gives the thug a menu. "Pick one that you like. I'll pay."

"No thanks. I'm here to offer you a job. And I will pay you any amount. Just…"

"Skip to the point, please."

"I want you to kill the Avatar girl. Can you do that?"

"I can but I need a good reason."

"I don't understand." The thug is a little confused. His two companions came back with two seats. The waterbender asked to the man, "Why do you need a reason? I will pay. Just do what you have to do."

"This Avatar has just saved the city and then you want me to kill her for you? Tell me is this for revenge?"

"No. She is just not good being here. We need to take her out. She might come by to one of the Triple Threat Triad territories and beat the living hell at us." He knows that the Avatar has just come back from the South Pole and plans to work with the police to capture other gangsters. They don't want that to happen.

"So this is about business. That's it?" He wants to clearly understand what the waterbender is saying. "Is that all you wanted me to do?"

The thug doesn't understand what the man wants. He just told him about the task and the money. "Just you do this job and you can have the money. It is all you need to do."

This man never stops; he continues to lecture him if the gangster is sure about this. "But she is a hero. If I kill her, the authorities will find me. And if they find me, I will tell them who hired me even if I confess or not. They will eventually find you. Do you really want me to do this?"

"What is your point, man? Just say it! Why ask these ridiculous questions?"

"I want you to do what I want you to do."

"Um, okay. What is it?" The waterbender is now getting a fearful look to the man.

The man grinned to the gangsters as something starts to move under his skin. The three are frightened to see what they saw; they were just speechless.

Twenty minutes later, the man walks out with a new suit and hat and that includes a red scarf. A hot woman passed by and commented about his scarf and suit, "What are you… from a Fire Nation colony?"

"Oh, sorry. I don't pay attention in Fashion Class! But thanks for telling me!" He replied sarcastically. The man removes the hat and the scarf and threw them back to the three thugs who got tied up behind the bar.

The waterbender grunts, "I'm not going to pay you."

"I don't need money. I just want some reasons why the Avatar must die today. You are the 10th person I asked that same question."

"Who are you, man? Are you a cop or something?"

"No. I'm the infamous mercenary Xun, remember? No one can tell what kind of bender I am. I say I'm a half-Avatar. Anyway, see you around, boys." The man leaves the thugs behind the dumpster and strolls away to the beautiful city streets.

The firebender thug asked the waterbender, "Is he really a half-Avatar?"

"I don't know."

Korra, Mako and Bolin were invited to celebrate Asami's birthday. Instead having a gorgeous and grand birthday party, Asami decides to make it simple. The four hang out in a local noodle shop where the Water Tribe grubs are being cooked and served well. As the four dine together, Bolin stands up and gives a comedic presentation for Asami.

After that, Bolin told her to make a wish. Asami took some few seconds to think about it and then looked at Korra and Mako who are just sitting beside each other. She closed her eyes and made her wish.

Everyone claps their hands after the blow of candles. Korra comments, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. This is my first time celebrating my birthday without, you know, my family…" Asami immediately remembers her birthday party planned by her loving mother and when her father was a good man. "I'm glad you are all here for me."

Mako smiled and told her, "Well, that's what friends do…"

But then they were rudely interrupted by a sudden explosion coming from outside the restaurant. The team Avatar immediately went out and see the commotion on the streets. There they saw a man lifts a chunk of the road and prepares to throw it to Korra and the gang. It was Xun.

"Avatar Korra, I have come to kill you **for good!**" The thug threw the large concrete towards the team.

In an immediate response, Korra and Bolin stopped the concrete from smashing the restaurant. The owner behind thanked them. "Thank you, Avatar! But can you fight somewhere else. You know you will pay all the damages after this, right?"

"I know. But that is an 'if'." Korra responded, hated to hear those words, '_paying all the damages_'.

Mako told Asami to help evacuate the civilians in the restaurant, as for the former Fire Ferrets, they are going to take down the earthbender. Now her birthday got ruined by this maniac. Disappointed, she leads the people to the backdoor kitchen and then hops in her vehicle and drives around.

"Um, where is she going?" Bolin saw the car leaving.

"She can't fight a bender with her combat skills, Bo. You know that, right?"

"Oh, right. But still, she can do something."

"Guys, I need some help here!" Korra uses water and air to decrease any chance of destroying the streets or burning the buildings. "Guys, try to push him away from the streets!"

Xun yelled to her, "I have come for you, Avatar! I'm going to kill you!"

"What is this guy's problem?" The young Avatar is a little confused but at the same time anxious now. But she didn't suspect Xun who is about to throw a sharp concrete at her.

Bolin creates a large thick wall to cover Korra and then Mako counter attacks with his flames, doing his combo. However, Xun knows about their tactics and skills because he watched them play the pro-bending matches a few months ago. He knows what to do and what they will do next. He shows his evil smirk to everyone, showing he has the upper hand.

"Who in the world are you?" The Avatar asked with her loud voice, trying to understand why she is the target. "Have you forgotten I was the one who saved the people from Equalists?"

"I'm sorry, girl." Xun dodges Bolin's and Mako's attacks. "I'm not your biggest fan. On the other hand, I'll show what I can do, a new kind of bending."

"Bring it on!" Korra is so ready to kick the guy's butt. "Let's see what you can do."

Bolin exclaimed, "I think he learned Metalbending. That is already main stream, man!"

"Ha! Watch and be amaze!" Xun launched a barrage of sharp stones, shooting like a machine. The man tries to hit Korra's kneecaps just to disable her but her acrobatic skills are making his task even harder.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Mako throws a large blow of flames. Xun jumps behind a car, taking cover from the flames and after that, he counter attacks by earthbend the street floor. The large crack separates Korra from the brothers.

Still mastering the arts, Xun metalbends a nearby Satomobile and threw it to the brothers. "Catch, losers!"

"Mako!" Korra screamed as she saw the large car dropping to her friends. Without knowing how to Metalbend, the Avatar has no idea how to save them both.

But a sound of cables coiled a metal load was heard.

The cops have arrived thanks to Asami. They saved the brothers just in time.

Three officers stepped in and faced Xun. "You are under arrest for assaulting the Avatar and terrorizing the streets."

Xun smirked; he knows that the fight is getting thrilling. "I'm not done yet!" He raised his hands pointing towards an officer and bends the armor.

The officer's armor moved on its own. The man tried to control it but it was too strong. He is being controlled like he was being bloodbended. "Help me! I… can't control myself!"

The two officers tried to help him out but they immediately knocked over by the controlled cop. Xun looked at the Avatar; he can see her fear in her eyes. "It is time to face your permanent fate, Avatar!"

An engine roars and unexpectedly, a car drove towards the maniac and hits him towards a nearby wall, crushing him. Asami was a bit shocked that she did that to her car. But she was not the only one drops their jaws, Korra, Mako and Bolin are all stunned to see Asami's act. She went out from her car and takes a good look at the wreckage. "Did I do it too much?"

"Wow. That is some stunt, Asami. Not bad for a birthday girl." Korra compliments.

Then other officers came in and checked for any vital signs from Xun. There was still a slight pulse, he was just knocked out. The police took him to the hospital in custody until he recovers his wounds.

Team Avatar saw the wounded man carried to the ambulance, his legs crushed and bleeding. His bones and muscles are showing, leaving a trail of blood. Asami was disturbed of what she did. But her friends are there to comfort her.

Minutes later, Xun got to the hospital. His ward is surrounded by cops in case if he escapes. They will be prepared. The man looks beaten up and unconscious. They say he doesn't have a chance to get up. But what the doctors and nurses missed is those silver goo slowly pouring out from his veins. A very slight grin shows at the unconscious earthbender.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you liked it.** It took me months to make this series of stories and now I'm showing this to the whole world. Anyway, you just _Comment_, Rate and **Follow** after reading this... See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Bizarre Ability

**NOTE: I don't own these Avatar/Legend of Korra characters. I only own this Bizarre Bender Xun.**

**Chapter 2**

Korra went home and later approached by Tenzin and his family. The monk was worried about what happened. "Korra, tell me what happened? Who is that guy?"

"I don't know. He is just some bender maniac, not an Equalist." Korra replied, "He is one skilled earthbender. I think he is one of those street thugs."

"Well, I'm glad that you are not hurt."

"Sure. No sweat." Korra rubbed her arm, she still feels the cold feeling when she heard Xun's voice stating that he will end her life, maybe, he meant end the cycle. "Tenzin, I just need some rest."

"Alright, go on then…" The monk watches the young girl walked straight to her room, tired. Tenzin was worried about her. He remembers the time when Korra finally admits her fears when she was ambushed by Amon. The monk can remember her cries as she tremble in fear. "I hope you get some good rest, Korra."

At the hospital, the cops were approached by two men with black suits and an unrecognizable insignia on their slick shirt. The officer stopped the two and told them that the patient's ward, where Xun is, is restricted. "I'm sorry, sir. I can't let you in."

"Excuse us, officer. We are from the United Forces Special Department. We want to see this guy immediately, asking him some questions." The red-haired man said.

The officer looked at the man's strange hair color. He hasn't seen someone who has a hair color like that. "Do you have any badge or proof that you are from the United Forces?"

The man shows his badge and the warrant from the head of the United Forces. "Read everything."

The paper proves their purpose. The officer lets them in.

"Thank you, officer. I know you are just doing your job." The redhead walks in the patient's room with his partner.

Inside, the two men meet up with Xun. They pulled out a file and checked the information about the earthbender. "So, Xun, how are you today? This is Officer Hong, my partner, and I'm Detective Kang. We like you to tell us what are you doing here in Republic City?"

The patient didn't respond; he just listens to what they are going to say.

"Are you feeling well?" Kang asked, "Is this your first time being hit by a car?"

"Come on." Hong, the man with raven black hair, told him to stop. "We are here to take him back to base. He needs help."

"Okay." The redhead looked at Xun, "Why are you here, Xun? Why did you leave the United Forces?"

"I'm not going to share my motives to you two. You are just going to lock me up there like an animal." Xun looks at the window, watching the city lights. The two men started to ask him again what his intentions in Republic City are.

"Please, mister. Answer our question. We want to know. Why do you want to kill the Avatar?"

"I'm not going tell you…"

"Well, it says here that you have a sister in Republic City. You just want to visit your traumatized sibling after what happened, is it?" Hong said and then Kang asked again, "Why do you want to kill the Avatar?"

Xun's face turned into a threatening look as he faced to the two men who are bothering him. "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes, Mister Xun. Is that even your last name?" Kang said, checks the file on his hand.

"I'll show you." Xun grinned and triggers something far away from the ward.

In the next morning, Korra woke up by the voice of Tenzin, calling her. The Avatar ran to the dining room where all the airbender kids and Pema were all present in one room. She then saw Lin Bei Fong and Chief Saiken. Korra doesn't know what is going but it feels like it is bad.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Korra asked.

Lin steps in, gives her the bad news. "The guy who attacked you yesterday has escaped and killed twenty people."

"That earthbender…? What did he do? Sunk the hospital to a pit?"

"He **did**. We have over a lot of civilians, patients and doctors, gone missing. Our rescue unit are trying their best to retrieve anyone as possible, dead or alive."

"And about this earthbender, where is he now?"

"That's why I'm here. I want you Korra to track him down with your polar bear-dog."

Tenzin intervenes, concerned about the Avatar. "You can't just send her to look after this lunatic. She was the target."

"She can be our bait but don't worry. We have a plan."

Chief Saiken tries to explain the situation, "This guy killed two officers from the United Forces and twenty of my men. I can't lose another officer in this operation. We just need this guy captured before anything goes worse than this. Don't worry about her. We will always there to back her up if she gets in trouble."

The monk has a bad feeling about what is about to come. He prayed to the spirits that the Avatar will be safe. Korra accepts; she wants to end this quick.

The two tough gals took a ride back to Republic City. The Avatar leaves her pet, Naga. She doesn't want her friend to get in trouble. "So, what's the plan?" Korra asked Lin.

"I got a file stating that Xun was a United Forces soldier and he went missing a few months ago. There are rumors that he volunteered in a secret program." Lin shows a white folder with a United Forces symbol on the cover.

"Explain how will this help us in tracking him down?"

"We are going to visit his sister Shiri. She is living here in the city. She can tell us all about her brother and where he is. I just hope."

Moments later, Korra and Lin have arrived at the apartment where Xun's sister lives. Lin knocks first. "Alright, I will do the talking. Understand?"

"Sure." Korra is feeling impatient today. "Ask her anything about Xun."

"That is why we are here in the first place, Korra. So calm down."

"Right."

Lin knocks again. A woman answered the door, "Hello. May I help you?" She doesn't seem to recognize the Avatar. She thinks Korra is just some normal Water Tribe girl.

"Greetings, Miss. I'm Lin Bei Fong and this is Korra. We'd like to see Miss Shiri. Is she around?"

"Why? What is this all about?"

"It is about her brother Xun."

The woman seemed to be surprised to hear that name. "What happened to him?"

"You are his sister?"

"Yes. Tell me what happened to him."

"We can discuss this inside."

The Avatar looks at the fine looking woman hiding behind the door. She tries to compare it to Xun. However Korra doesn't think this Shiri person and the Xun maniac are siblings at all. The woman is too beautiful to be Xun's sister. As the two enters the apartment, Korra noticed that the woman is currently pregnant.

Lin just looked at the woman a little, she reminds her about Pema back when she was carrying Jinora in her womb. "So, you are carrying a child. How old is your child?"

"About eight months…" The woman smiled. Shiri shows the two visitors to the living room. "Please, sit. Do you want anything? Tea or coffee?"

Lin gently declines, "Sorry, we won't be here for long."

"Okay." The woman sat down, hardly. "So… about Xun, is he okay?"

"Yes. He is."

"Oh, thank the spirits." Shiri was relieve to hear about her brother. "When I first got the news that he has gone missing, I thought to myself that he is gone forever and I'm all alone taking care with this baby."

"I'm sorry to tell you, Miss. Your brother has committed a crime."

"What did he do?" Shiri's expression changed from satisfied to concerned.

"He killed several people. Most of them are police officers."

"That is not true! My brother was not taught to kill. He joins the United Forces to become stronger, stronger enough to protect his family."

Lin asked, "Are there any place do you think he hangs out?"

"Wait, this is why you are here? To arrest him?"

Korra explains, "We are trying to help him." She mentions about Xun who has an interest to kill the Avatar. "I have met him and he really wants to kill me."

"And why would he do that to you?" The woman asked.

Korra answered. "Becuase I'm the Avatar. My name is Korra and your brother tried to kill me; saying that he will end me for good."

"But that's doesn't make any sense. He loved the Avatar." Now everything is getting confusing. An earthbending psycho killer turns out to be an Avatar fan. "I remember when he was a kid, that he made drawings of all those Avatars, including Avatar Aang. He even got a signature from him."

Korra and Lin are more curious about Xun. Korra remembers what Xun said, '_I'm sorry, girl. I'm not your biggest fan._'

"He was an Avatar fan?" Korra repeats what the woman said.

Shiri stands up, "I'll show you to his room." Luckily for the pregnant woman, the room is just on the ground floor, right down the corner. The woman opens it with a silver key and shows Xun's room. Stunned as she ever was, Korra saw a lot of posters and drawings of the Avatars on the wall. There are even books and scrolls about the Avatar's life and adventures and even the complete three books written by Councilman Sokka's exploits with Avatar Aang: Water, Earth and Fire.

"Wow. This is getting weirder and weirder." Korra commented. "But this doesn't tell us why he wants to kill me?"

Lin then turns to Shiri, "Miss, your brother needs some serious help and we are willing to give him what he needed but please, tell us where he usual stays or hang out?"

Shiri knows one place and it is a good start for Lin and Korra.

The Avatar and the Police Force has tracked down the enemy to an apartment just ten blocks away from Shiri's. The police disguised as civilians when entering the apartment and blocked every path for when the target escapes. The Avatar went in and searched for the earthbender.

But then, as she goes to the third floor, she stepped on something wet and strange. She looks down and saw a disgusting shiny fluid all over the apartment floor.

"What is that?" The officer, who is with her, asked; he has never seen something like that before.

"I don't know. It is some kind of paint of something, I guess." That's the only good answer she can give right now.

The officer dips his finger to the silver fluid. "This is bizarre."

"I know."

As they approached the target's apartment, the Avatar kicks the door open and immediately enters the room. With a quick glance, Xun was there, brushing his teeth, soaking wet and wearing a white towel. The earthbender had just finished taking a shower but his relaxing hours are over just when Korra steps in. He yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you guys know how to knock?"

Korra covers her eyes, "Oops, sorry…" She tries to look away but she just caught herself off guard.

With an extraordinary precision, Xun threw his toothbrush to Korra like a dagger. "Look out!" The officer pushed the Avatar out from harm's way and got hit by the tool instead. The toothbrush went through his neck, causing him to bleed rapidly.

Korra then throws fire to Xun. "Stop where you are, you naked maniac!"

The earthbender removes his towel and used it to covers himself from the flames. At the same time, he ran towards the window. The cops saw the suspect jumped through the window and landed on one of their police truck. Xun bends the metal plate of the vehicle, using it to push himself up to the next building.

Lin was surprised to see the skill of the earthbender. Even if he's naked, he keeps on going.

Korra went to the bleeding officer. "Hey, hang in there, dude. Just stay with me."

The officer can hardly speak but he advised the Avatar to go after Xun instead of sitting around, taking care of him. "Just go. Go and get him."

"Alright. But stay alive, man! Stay alive!" Korra leaps through the window and used airbending to spring herself up to the next building. She continues to pursue the naked bender on the rooftops.

Just a few roofs away, Korra can see the earthbender running butt naked. "Hey, you I order you to stop!" Korra exclaimed to the criminal. "You want to fight me! This is the right time!"

"Fine!" Xun stopped and then leaps towards her.

She completely forgot that he's naked and she could see his junk very clear. Korra immediately shuts her eyes but then creates a powerful air beam to push the nude man away.

Xun dodges it by lifting a chunk of earth and used it as a base just for him to jump away from the air beam. "Nice try, Avatar!" He gently drops on the city road.

The Avatar jumps off the roof and safely drops using firebending. "Why do you want to kill me?" Korra wants to know the reason, she thinks he might be crazy and needs some medical attention. "We can help you, you know."

"If you want to help me, go kill yourself. But do it in the right moment." Xun responded by throwing a large chunk of earth to the girl.

The large rock flies towards the Avatar; she then crushed it in mid-air and used its pieces to counter-attack her enemy. "What is wrong with you?"

The earthbender simply moves those pebbles aside, "I am an Avatar! I have mastered three elements just like you."

"You are insane!" The Avatar can't take any more of this nonsense and so she activates her Avatar State. "I'll just have to take you down in the easy way." Her eyes began to glow and her body levitates above the ground. Wind revolves around her and earth shakes beneath her feet. Water was pulled towards her. Little bits of flames are bursting out around her. The street windows shattered as the powerful force of wind revolves around the Avatar. Her power is so great that it can be seen from a mile away.

Unfortunately and unexpectedly, Xun struck her down with a small steel pipe, pierced her abdomen through. She fell to the ground but she managed to create a large air pillow for her to land safely. When she drops, her wounds started to sour like hell. "Arrgh… I should have asked Master Katara about teaching me how to bloodbend." She can see her blood dripping out quickly. She tries to hold it as she can.

However, she did notice strange about the steel pipe in her abdomen. The steel pipe turns into liquid just like what she saw at the apartment floor. The silver liquid flows to the earthebender who is walking towards to her with a big grin on his nasty face. "You want me to show you what I can do?"

Korra can't respond for she's losing blood.

The insane Xun exclaimed, "Earth!" He showed her by lifting a large boulder and threw it to the nearby building. "Metal!" He rips apart a nearby vehicle into pieces and then, "Blood."

"What?" Staggered to hear that certain word, she can't believe what that an Earthbender like him can bend blood. "You can't blood bend! You have got to be joking!"

"You want some demonstration?" He lifts his arm, pointing at the Avatar. "This is going to hurt!" He shows the wicked smile ever to the wounded girl. Korra can recall what happened to her when she engaged in a fight with Tarrlok and Amon. It is one of the worst moments in her life. She shut her eyes tries not to think about the pain that she's about to have.

Unpredictably, metal cables were launch towards Xun and restrained him. "What the—"And then a powerful surge of electricity stunned him and knocked him out cold. The cops have arrived in time. They used Equalist gloves to take down the maniac. Lin ran towards Korra, trying to stop the bleeding. "Korra, stay with me, girl. Stay with me!"

"Lin?" The girl is feeling dizzy for the moment. "What took you so long?"

Lin called out a doctor but then the Avatar blacks out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you liked it.** Another chapter has been posted. It took me a week to fix it, making it understandable. Anyway, you just _Comment_, Rate and **Follow** after reading this... See ya!

NOTE: In a scale of 1 to 5. I'm 4... because I'm a **noob** writer. :/


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Xun is the only character I own. Korra and the others are not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

Dark like a starless night, Korra is floating in the void. Tired and cold. She remembers she fought Xun and bleed in the end. But as she tries to wake up, many images flashed before her eyes. Random images of Aang and Katara and a little Water Tribe girl. She heard Aang's voice, echoing in the darkness, speaking to someone. _Why do you want to kill me? _

And then Katara's voice, _What did you do to your parents?_

As the voices were heard, there is one that made Korra chill, a small but cold voice spoke, _I should have been the Avatar._ Then the image of a Water Tribe girl, sitting on the corner with her long ragged black hair covering her face from the two adults; Avatar Aang and Master Katara. The three are in some kind of a mental hospital.

Korra enters in that image. She watched as Aang and Katara talked to the little girl.

"Why did you do it?" Aang asked.

The little girl turns to them but her eyes are not showing. "They have failed."

Katara move a step closer to the girl like a mother trying to have a talk to her own child. "Failed of what?"

The girl points to Aang, "They failed to kill you."

Worried and terrified, Katara turned and walked away, pulling her husband out from the white room. She has some terrible feelings about the girl. "Aang, I don't know what to say. This girl... she doesn't look human anymore."

Aang, also terrified and confused, answered, "I know. How can a six-year-old blood-bends her entire family and then kills them? This is much worse than Yakone's."

"I know. Her uncle is the one who tried to kill you, right?"

"Yes. He claims that-." Aang's voice faded. The room disappears and Korra went back to the void. However, a light shines upon her. She can feel a warm hand holding hers, fresh blankets covering her and soft smooth pillow on her head. Korra is waking up.

Back to the physical world, just outside her room, Mako and Bolin waited as the Air Acolytes and healers are treating Korra's wounds. The firebender noticed that Asami is absent. "Bolin, do you know where Asami is?"

"I heard that the company called her to fix something. I bet it is another paper work."

The door opened and the Air Acolytes has finished their job. The Avatar was saved and she needed some rest. Master Tenzin approached the brothers, giving good news, "She will be fine. The healers have closed up her wound. She will be alright for a few days. Maybe."

Now that's the news the brothers wanted to hear. Mako asked, "Can we come in?"

"Sure. But keep quiet."

"We will." Bolin shows a friendly smile as he and his brother entered the room. They saw their friend sleeping peacefully. Mako held her hand, "I'm glad you are safe."

* * *

On the harbor, Asami arrived to checked about a special cargo that are shipped from the Fire Nation. She approached to the captain who sent her the call.

"So you said this cargo is from the Fire Nation sent by General Iroh."

"Yes, Ma'am." The old man replied.

"What's inside?"

He answered, "Most of them are industrial equipments."

"Then what's the problem?"

"This one, Miss Sato. There is one that is different from the rest." The old captain, short but tough, called his men to load the unusual cargo. The workers began to move quickly and brought the cargo to their captain. The cargo was carefully dropped and opened. Workers went in and showed Miss Sato the crates.

Asami asked one of them to open it.

A worker picks up a crowbar and opened one crate. Inside, there are milk jars, piled up and secure. Asami went back to the captain, "Give me the papers. There is something wrong."

"Nope, ma'am. It is written here." The old man showed her the papers. "All of them are from the Fire Nation and they were sent by General Iroh."

"Why milk jars?"

The captain points a certain part of the file. "The milk jars were not for you, Ma'am."

"Then for who?"

"Doctor Ping. Owns a large institute just on those mountains." He showed her a map. "Right there."

"Have you called this man?"

"A woman, Miss Sato. And yes, we have. However, no one answered."

"Are you going to deliver this milk jars there?"

"Chan and Kai will."

Asami decides to join them so that she can meet this Doctor Ping. "You guys are going to show me to this Institute."

Chan replied, "Sure, Miss Sato." A truck approaches and loaded a crate full of milk jars. Kai drives the truck and Chan climbed at the back with the crate. "Alright, Kai. Let's go."

Asami hops in her car and followed the truck. As the truck left the harbor, a worker came up to the captain and asked, "Have you told her she is going to a Mental Institute?"*

"Well, I forgot."

* * *

Moments later, Korra woke up in a comfortable room where a large window opened for her, letting the summer wind in. Mako sleeps nearby, laid his head on the white sheet. He got tired when he was looking after her the whole night. The Avatar is pleased to see him.

Tenzin came in and saw her awake and well. "Oh, thank the Spirits."

Mako woke up and saw Korra and Tenzin; he rubbed his eyes getting a clear sight of what is going on. "Sorry, is this a private conversation?"

The monk answered in a strict tone, "Yes. Please, wait outside with your brother. We are about to discuss some important matters."

"Okay." Mako leaves but he turns to Korra. She can read his lips, saying, "I'll be right back." She gives him a blissful smile.

"How are you? Feeling well?" Tenzin asked.

Korra answered. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Anyway, what happened to that earthbender?"

"Oh. He is now locked up in prison. Don't worry about it. Chief Saiken posted men with wooden batons and paper armors around that wooden cell. That is the best he can do for now."

"No. This will never stop if he still bends." Korra sat up; her head is spinning like crazy. "Tenzin, I saw him do what no other earthbender can do. He said that he can bend blood."

"Now that is nonsense!" The monk stated, "Only waterbenders can do that kind of ability."

"I know but he said that he can."

"Did you actually see him bloodbend?"

"No. Not until the police came to my rescue…"

"Then he is just messing up your mind."

Korra lowers her head behind her knees. "I hope so."

In the police headquarters, Xun was locked up in a dark room with no earth or metal to bend. The man tied up by ropes on a log, tightly. He tries everything he can to free himself but got no way to get out. He is finally restrained.

"I failed." He muttered.

_It is not over yet._

"What do you mean?" Xun questions the voice in the darkness.

_Have you forgotten the power I gave you?_

Xun remembers but that will surely end him if he used it too much. "No. I have not."

_Then use it to free yourself, boy. Do you want your sister's unborn child become the next Avatar?_

"Yes."

_Then kill Korra._

Xun looks up to the only light above him, feeling the willpower to free himself. "I will." His sweat came out from the surface of his skin as he tries to concentrate hard. Those sweat later turned red. Blood slowly pours out from his pores. His heart beats fast as he continues.

The warm red fluid changed its color into silver. Xun bends it, transforming it into a knife and starts cutting the rope. After the restraints were removed, Xun stretches his body and takes a deep breath. He wipes out all of the blood from his fine skin but his clothes are dirty like garbage. The silver fluid starts to flow around him as he walks towards the wooden door.

However, a sudden commotion is going on outside. He heard officers being beaten up. Xun hides the silver element and stands back from the door.

Someone from the outside kicked it open and called his name. "Hello, Xun. Did you call for help?" It was the waterbender thug from the Triple Threats and he is not alone. Xun saw five benders standing right outside his wooden cell. Two boys are from the White Falls Wolfbats; Ming and Shaozu. And the three girls who are with them are from the Red Sands Rabaroos: Adi, Ula and Umi. **

Xun grinned, "Let me guess. You want revenge?"

The gangster answered with a laugh, "Nope. They are just interested with the drug that those United Forces gave ya. Now tell us. Where can we have one of those?"

"So you know about Project Neo-benders? Alright, I can give you one." Xun gladly accepts for he had a plan in mind for these six clueless people. They can be his pawns, using them to distract the Avatar's company.

"Are you game?" The thug asked.

Xun makes a sinister expression, "Absolutely."

Next morning, Korra and Tenzin are in airbending training with the airbender kids. The Avatar creates several waves of air around her. The kids are enjoying playing with the leaves around them, blowing them around the place but control the leaves with their winds. Korra needs to train. If ever Xun gets out, she will be stronger.

Later, they heard the radio from the White Lotus post, reporting the latest news..

"We just received news that the Police Headquarters has been attacked by an unknown group. Police were trying to save many lives as they can and…. many of the officers were in critical condition right now and—wait, we have another report… it… wait, hold on. This is just in, it was not an attack. It is somehow a breakout caused by one of the prisoners. I—"

Knowing it was Xun, Tenzin turns off the radio and turned to Korra, who's getting anxious. "Korra?"

"He will never stop." She said. The Avatar has a plan how to stop the earthbender however that plan made the monk worried too much. Korra said, "I'm the only one who can stop him Tenzin. I need to stop him right now before anyone of you; your family, my friends and the city gets hurt by his madness."

"Don't do it, Korra. Killing him doesn't solve anything." Tenzin said.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to do what your father did. Jinora told me."

"Well, you have that power but how can you stop a guy like him?"

"I'll punch him hard until he is out cold." Korra clutched her hands into fists. "And if he still tries to resist, I'm going to kick his nuts."

"But you need some back-up." Tenzin suggested, "Bring your friends with you. They can—"

Korra rejects it, "No. I'm going to do this alone. Promise me, Tenzin. Do not call my friends. They will just get in my way."

The airbender sighed and vowed not to call her friends. "Just be careful, Korra."

She leaves the training grounds and rode Naga. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The Avatar left the island and head straight to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xun and his team arrived in the harbor, taking out men that are posting around the place. The waterbender thug asked, "Is this the right place?"

"Trust me." Xun said as he leaps above the cargo, searching. About two minutes, he found it and called the team. "Here it is!"

They came and saw the earthbender maniac opens up a crate and picks up two milk jars. "This is it!"

"Milk?" Adi, the firebender and leader of the the Red Sands Rabaroos, can not believe that they went all this way to get a milk jar. "That is the one?"

Xun grinned, "I'm pretty sure. It is not even milk."

Ming of the White Falls Wolfbats takes one and distributes them to the others. "I hope this is worth it."

The so-called Half-Avatar replied, "Oh, it is."

The five people takes a drink of it except for the waterbender thug. He has a feeling it is some kind of a dirty trick. He asked Xun, "Is there something here that you are not telling us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something in this jar?"

"Dude, it is the drug that gave me superpowers. This is what you came for, right?"

"Well, I'm just checking." The waterbender calmly turns away but takes a jar with him. "See ya later, Half-Avatar. Thanks for the milk." He is planning to use this drug for business. He will hired people who can copy this drug and make a lot of it. Selling it all over the city or even the world. It is a good start for the Triple Threat Triads.

Adi and the two girls finished drinking it. "Alright, what now?"

"What now?" Xun looked at the five. "I'd tell you what now. You are going to help me take care of the Avatar for good."

Shaozu and Ming disagreed. They joined just to get their bending back. They heard that this drug can give non-benders powers. Ming said, "I'm sorry. We are just here to restore our bending."

Xun told the two Wolfbats, "You are not going anywhere. You are with me now. You do what I wanted you to do. At the time you two drank these, you are officially mine."

"What do you mean?" Shaozu asked, a little confused about the earthbender.

"Do you want to see me blood-bend?" Xun raised his eyebrows and smiled, giving a maniac look to the two boys.

"But you are an earthbender." Ming was a little confused. "Earthbenders can't blood bend."

"But I can." Xun replied, "I can blood bend **Earthbender style!** Do you want me to show you?" He shows fear and death to them. His eyes made the two froze in fear for a second.

"Alright, dude. We will do what you said." Ming gives in. He doesn't want to know how it feels like being blood-bend by someone. Shaozu has no choice as well, he surrenders and accepts to be part of Xun's team. "Sure. Anything you say, man."

Th earthbender has finally formed his team. Now he plans his next and final move to successfully kill Korra. "Now the city will tremble in fear as we, the Korra Killers, march and obliterate the Avatar once and for all."

"_Korra Killers_? Seriously?" Adi is uncomfortable with that name.

Xun exclaimed, "I'm the leader so I decide the name! Okay?"

His team replied, "Okay." Now the sinister six are heading back to the streets, preparing their trap for the Avatar.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope it is not confusing to you or something. I tried my best to make is understandable. Anyway, you just _Comment_, Rate and **Follow** after reading this... See ya!

**Note: **

*Asami's journey will continue at **Mind-bent**

**Read **Project Neo-Benders 2**


End file.
